Kreisau Circle (MachineGames)
.]] The '''Kreisau Circle (German: Kreisauer Kreis)' is an extensive resistance network of paramilitary fighters and informants in Germany wanting to overthrow the Nazi regime, with their headquarters based in the city of Isenstadt. They appear in the latest Wolfenstein games: Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein, and The New Order. Caroline Becker and Erik Engle are the first and second in command of this group in the region of Isenstadt. Also in Isenstadt is Hans Schmidt, a radio man who "steals" information from the Nazis and reports to the resistance. Their members include in regions of Kugelstadt, Wulfburg, and Paderborn cities: Kessler and Karl Villigut , a spy for the Circle. Return to Castle Wolfenstein In early 1943, Kessler managed to partially infiltrate the SS Paranormal Division's temporary headquarters and collect valuable information regarding their activities. B.J. Blazkowicz's mission was to meet Kessler, accompanied by Karl Villigut, in the village near the archaeological dig site. During the Deadly Designs mission, B.J. must defend a Kreisau-controlled Panzer and help Kreisau agents protect a defecting Nazi scientist. The Kreisau circle also supplied equipment and info on the X-Labs to B.J. and the OSA. Membership * B.J. Blazkowicz * Kessler * Karl Villigut * Gustov ''Wolfenstein B.J. Blazkowicz was sent to Isenstadt in order to help the Kreisau Circle and find information about the Thule Medallion. Along with the OSA and the Golden Dawn, the Kreisau Circle is the primary mission giver. The Kreisau Circle cooperated with the Golden Dawn in tracking down the SS Paranormal Division and stopping them from harnessing the power of the Black Sun as a weapon. After B.J. destroyed the weapon, the Kreisau Circle liberated Isenstadt. Membership *Caroline Becker *Erik Engle *Hans Schmidt The Old Blood Membership *Ludwig Kessler *Sophie Kessler *Annette Krause The New Order Following Nazi Germany's victory in World War II, the Kreisau Circle remains one of the known active resistances against the Nazi regime for over a decade. The Kreisau Circle managed to stay hidden by headquartering inside the Monuments of Truth, in the center of Berlin. Later in the game, the Kreisau Circle HQ is raided by the Nazis. Although eventually repelled by B.J. and the resistance fighters, the Kreisau Circle endured heavy losses; some of the members are captured and taken to Deathshead's compound, but they manage to survive the events of the game. With the death of Deathhead and Set Roth scientific knowledge plus his own knowledge about all Da'at Yichud safe keep along with captured nuclear cannon from the Nazis, the Kreisau Circle is now strong enough to be able to build a global revolution in the future. '''Membership' Prior to 1960 * Caroline Becker * Bobby Bram * Max Hass * J (Determinant) * Klaus Kreutz * Prendergast * Fergus Reid (Determinant) * Tekla (Determinant) * Thibault * Pvt. Probst Wyatt III (Determinant) * Andwele * Anna * Anne * B.J. Blazkowicz * Bombate * Boris * Devereux * Estéban * Jovanie * Milo * Anya Oliwa * Philomena * Pontos * Reinhold * Set Roth * Valentin * Vilmos * Ynes Behind the scenes *The Kreisau Circle is based on its real-world counterpart, which was a group of German dissidents opposed to the Nazi regime centered on the Kreisau estate of Helmuth James Graf von Moltke. The name "Kreisau Circle" was given by the Gestapo and was never used by its members. The real Kriesau Circle was never an armed resistance group, acting as more of an independent thinker's collective; however, it was in close contact with the Western Allies and several other German anti-Nazi groups. This proved its downfall when members were connected with the 20 July plot to kill Hitler, leading to the arrest and execution of the entire circle. Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy "Vive la resistance!" in The New Order features the Kreisau Circle "K" on the image. "Vive la" is roughly translated to "long live". *The Kreisau Circle "K" can be seen on the flyers Ludwig Kessler intended to drop over Berlin. nl:Kreisauer Kreis ru:Кружок Крейсау pl:Krąg z Krzyżowej Category:Groups